


Time.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: one-word prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, cas' internal monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: This one is a little bit shorter! Hope you liked it.My tumblr.





	Time.

Castiel has never been one to notice or get worried about time, about the continuous drag of hours, minutes and seconds. He has never been in a hurry, what for a human is a year for him is a blink, a second, he was there when no one measured time and he was there when a human created the first clock.

Time, how the days come and go, the perfect rhythm of nature, life and death, the change of seasons have been always something that has been there, Castiel can understand them, appreciate them,he loves the way the trees change their colors to welcome autumn, the joy that comes with spring and summer and the snow that covers everything with its white brightness in winter; but they have never really mattered to an immortal being like him. 

Or at least they didn't matter until he met Dean. Because in that moment the time went crazy, causing a great confusion in Castiel.

When he is with Dean time seems to go faster and faster, like the hours are shorter, like there is never enough time to be with the one he loves. Nights are too short for him to really enjoy having Dean in his arms, the movies they watch too short to bask in the warm of Dean’s body against his when they cuddle on the sofa.

And when he isn't next to Dean, time slows, like it's mocking him for missing Dean, the hours grow longer, and what looked like an hour is only ten minutes, and every time he checks the hour the clock seems to be always stuck. 

But, what really confuses Cas, is what happens to the time when they kiss. It seems to stop. He gets confused, because he knows that's impossible, because time doesn't stop for anyone, the earth keeps always spinning. But when Dean presses his lips against his everything stops, and he wishes they could stay like that forever, he wishes nothing would have to change. But they have to part and then time starts its way again.

Cas has never worried about time but now that he knows how precious it is, and how easy it's to waste it, he has decided to enjoy and make a good use of  every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little bit shorter! Hope you liked it. My tumblr.


End file.
